Getting Through to You
by NorthernTrash-x
Summary: Seto/Yugi. Featuring late-night phone calls, jealousy and the rain, all because of a trip away from home.


Seto x Yugi

Kiss the Rain by Billie Myers

**Getting Through to You**

**I**

Seto Kaiba growled to himself as the phone rang out, and slammed it down in the cradle without leaving a message.

He put his head in his hands and stared blankly at the computer in front of him, eyes scanning the dense text for errors. The words, however, would not go in: there were other things on his mind.

Why hadn't he picked up?

He shouldn't have left it ringing.

Not that you'd call Seto Kaiba paranoid or anything, but when his partner did not pick up an evening phone call, he started to get a little irritated. Surely he should have been waiting by the phone for the call? He should have been inside, missing Seto, because even though Seto didn't miss him, he was well aware that the emotional little man took everything to heart far too much.

He was _his,_ damn it. What was he doing?

If he had been anyone else, he would have jumped when the phone rang, echoing through the large, sparsely furnished (yet ludicrously expensive) room. But since it was Seto Kaiba, he simply sat up again and picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Yes?"

_Hello, can you hear me?  
Am I getting through to you?  
_

"Seto?"

His shoulders sagged downwards ever so slightly in what could have been relief, but they immediately righted themselves. Appearance was key, another philosophy hammered into him, and although there was no one left in the building, it didn't stop him. In his wilder, more delusional moments after a few days of minimal sleep and too much coffee, he had occasionally started to see little specks of dist watching him for a physical weakness. This he immediately dismissed as boredom, and didn't take the hint that he really, really needed to take a holiday.

"Why didn't you pick up?"

"Because it's three in the morning, and I was in bed."

"Ah."

Of course he would have been asleep. Seto mentally berated himself. He should have checked the time before calling. Hours seemed to slip by when the blue light of his laptop shone on his face, and now he listened he could hear the ill-diminished sleep in the other's voice.

"Are you busy?"

"Yes."

"Will you talk to me?"

"Yes."

"Did you get a lot of work done today?"

"Enough… Did you do anything?"

He could hear him settling down on the chair next to the phone. He let out a quiet yawn before speaking again.

"Uhuh. I went out with Joey, to the arcade. It was pretty fun."

"I'm sure."

"Oh, don't be like that."

Seto frowned to himself. He wasn't being like _anything_, that was a general Seto-ism. And besides that, why would he want to tell Seto that? Why would he spend so much time with a dog like Wheeler? Why did he seem to have more fun with the blonde than with his own partner?

"I don't like him."

"I guessed."

_Hello, is it late there?  
There's a laughter on the line  
Are you sure you're there alone?  
_

That was different. Normally Yugi would have argued that Joey was a good person, a kind person, and they'd have bickered awhile before making up, Yugi enthusiastically, and Seto with a silent relief that was not obvious to anyone except himself. But Yugi just sounded exasperated, tired and, the thing that was worst to hear, slightly bored with it all.

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

"What?"

"Make me feel bad about seeing my friends. What do you want me to do, become a recluse? I miss you when you're away, you know that. I like to see people, it doesn't stop me caring about you. They're my _friends_, you know how important that is to me."

There was a long pause before the smaller spoke again.

"Why don't you trust me?"

'_Cause I'm trying to explain  
Something's wrong, you just don't sound the same_

"It's not that I don't trust you…"

It's just that I don't want to lose someone else, as well.

Seto's only sign of his emotional state was as he closed his eyes for a few seconds longer than normal. His voice, when he continued, held no hint of the waver that could have come from the unexpected lump in his throat which was quickly swallowed down.

"You should just call me if you miss me."

"You told me not to bother you."

"Only with trivial things. And not when I'm in the office. And not when I have a meeting scheduled, or need to do work."

"So never, then?"

"You know that wasn't what I meant."

Why doesn't he find something else to do? Why doesn't he just wait it out? God knows, Seto thought, he had to last it out. The staff in his Tokyo office had learnt not to bother him at all in the last few days.

Even men like Seto Kaiba got homesick.

When it got really bad, late at night (or early in the morning, depending how you looked at it), he'd go for a walk. Not for very long, his work schedule wouldn't allow that, only for fifteen minutes or so. He didn't mind if it was raining, in fact it was nicer that way. He'd just wander around, and think of the comfier chair in his Domino office, of his brother's smile and… and the feel of warm hands on his cheeks and warmer lips on his.

And he'd stand there, in the rain, and smile, just a little bit, when no one could see him, because thinking of those things always made him feel a little better, and the feeling of rain tapping his skin relaxed him, to the extent that he could relax, he could actually _relax_, and he'd tilt his head up, with his eyes closed, and just for a moment he could pretend he was at home.

_Why don't you go outside?  
Kiss the rain, whenever you need me  
Kiss the rain, whenever I'm gone, too long.  
If your lips feel lonely and thirsty  
Kiss the rain, and wait for the dawn._

"I'll be back soon."

"Another two weeks."

"Yes, but this will be the longest I'll have to be away for a long time. Everything is set to launch here."

"You've been there for six weeks. I should hope so, too. When are you launching?"

"Tomorrow morning. I just need to stay to make sure there are no hitches."

"For two weeks?"

"Yes."

There was another long pause, and Yugi sighed. Seto could sense the disappointment down the airwaves.

"I miss you, Seto."

"I know. Try not to think about it."

I miss you too.

I really do, just as much.

_Keep in mind, we're under the same sky  
And the nights are as empty for me, as for you  
__If you feel you can't wait till morning  
Kiss the rain  
_

"Seto?"

"Yes?"

"Do you miss me?"

His voice was slightly hesitant, slightly worried about the answer. He almost stuttered, but had caught himself just in time.

"Yes."

"Oh."

Seto almost smiled.

"You… You shouldn't have to ask that."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Okay."

Seto could hear him smiling now, and was slightly relieved. He knew he couldn't ever really explain it, and he knew Yugi didn't really believe him, but he did miss him, so very much.

But emotions were not something Seto Kaiba was good at explaining.

_Hello, do you miss me?  
I hear you say you do, but not the way I'm missing you  
_  


* * *

**II**

Ring-ring. Ring-ring.

Yugi sat upright in bed, and rubbed his eyes with one fist as he pulled the covers back. He sighed to himself as he quickly walked down the hall, not wanting to miss the call. God knows how long it would be before he decided to call again.

Ring-ring. Ring-ring.

The day his partner grasped socially acceptable calling times would be the day pigs started to fly. He was just glad his grandfather was away, because he'd got in trouble about the last call.

Ring-ring. Ring-ri-

"Hey Seto."

"You picked up."

The voice was flat and emotionless, but the syntax almost made it seem like Seto was laughing.

"Yeah, so I did. How are you?"

"Good. The launch went off without a hitch."

"I'm glad."

"And… how are you?"

"Cold. It's raining again."

"Really? It is here, too."

This time there defiantly was a trace of laughter in the voice.

"What's so funny?"

"Look out the window."

Yugi left the receiver resting on the table and went to the window, peering out into the dark night. Outside, parked on the kerb, was a long, sleek black car. His smile spread across his face, and he went back to the phone.

"So," he said, trying to sound bored, "What am I looking at?"

He could hear a tutting sound, followed by what could have been a short laugh.

"Just come outside."

Yugi ran back to his room, smiling. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was near enough to half past three. Too tired to wonder why Seto was home ten days early, or why he was outside his house in the middle of the night, he simple pulled on his trousers and a big t-shirt, grabbed his keys, and ran downstairs. He pulled on his shoes by the door, and ran out into the rain, arms up over his head as a poor shelter.

The back door of the limo swung open as he approached, and Yugi jumped in, shaking himself dry.

The inside of the limo was warm and dark, the lights dimmed to a faded glow. There was a long bank of leather seats along one side, opposite a bar, and a shorter row along the back. Seto was seated on those, and Yugi carefully took a seat on the other bank.

For the first time in six weeks, he looked at Seto.

"You look tired."

"I have to work, Yugi. Business knows no hours."

"You've said."

There was something about him, the smaller noticed, that was very different. He still looked impassive, but the corners of his mouth were ever so slightly turned up, and his eyes followed Yugi, rather than just staring into the distance.

He didn't look angry. Was he? Was it hidden?

And why does he still seem so distant?

_What's new? How's the weather?  
Is it stormy where you are?  
'Cause you sound so close but it feels like you're so far  
_

"Why are you back early?"

"Things were working fine."

"I thought you needed two weeks to check?"

"I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"I decided to."

"Oh."

The silence cut through the warm air, making them both feel a little awkward.

"Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"I came home because I missed my brother and you, and I didn't want to be away any longer. You were getting frustrated. I didn't want to lose you."

"I knew it. You don't trust me."

"No, I simply don't trust myself. I can't lose anyone else."

_Oh would it mean anything if you knew  
What I'm left imagining in my mind?_  
_Would you go? __Kiss the rain, and you'd fall over me _

"I missed you a lot, Yugi."

"You're a protective fool, Kaiba."

His eyebrow quirked upwards.

"Really."

It was not a question, and not an agreement. It was simply a word, spoken with a slight smirk and the hint of him humouring the other.

Yugi stood up, and reached his arms out. With a moment of hesitation, Kaiba uncrossed his arms, and reached for him, pulling the smaller boy onto his lap. Yugi smiled up at him from his perch, one leg on either side of Seto's waist.

"What are you worrying about, Seto?"

"That I am not as important to you as you are to me."

_Think of me, only me_

"That I'm too much of a problem for anyone to stay with."

_Kiss the rain, whenever you need me_

"That I'm too distant to keep you."

_Kiss the rain, whenever I'm gone too long_

"That I might drive you away."  
_  
If your lips feel hungry and tempted,_

The smaller reached up and pulled Seto's head down, kissing him on the mouth. The rain hammered on the window, running down the tinted glass in rivulets. The rain was cold and consistent and loud, the noise filling the interior of the car. The rain was not, however, intentionally malicious to him. Strikingly similar to Seto. The irony was not lost on Yugi.

He pulled away from Seto slightly, his arms locked around the taller man's neck. The brunet's arms were wrapped around Yugi's waist, and he rested their foreheads together. Their faces were startlingly close, noses nearly touching, eyes half-closed in a potent mixture of fatigue and passion.

Yugi smiled, suddenly, brilliantly.

"I'm not going anywhere soon, Seto. I guess I'll just stick around until you stop worrying. You should have realised by now that you can't get rid of me that easily."  
_  
Kiss the rain, and wait for the dawn_


End file.
